Madness (Jeff the Killer x Jane the Killer)
by xoIceColdQueenxo
Summary: "It's been long enough, Jeff." Jane's always had a hatred for Jeff, searching everywhere for him. The night she plans the best plot, she realizes he might be worth living. In a heated situation, will she let him in and forgive him, or let him die in the hands of another muderer?
1. Chapter 1: Memories Pt1

By: xoIceColdQueenxo

Madness (JeffTKxJaneTK)

_hellerrr guys :) so this is my first story evar xD and I know this fanfic won't be popular for a while, or maybe ever. O.o but I'm writing to escape my world y'know? And write through the eyes of a killer. I hope you enjoy this fan fiction and please comment your opinion! _

_Xoxo,_

_~Riz_

_•••_

**_Jane's P.O.V_**

It felt as if it was just yesterday. Just enjoying my childhood without giving a care. Living with no worries, all laugh and smiles.

_but there always has to be that particular person who wipes it off. _

_~•~_"Hi Jeff." I said as I gave a welcoming smile. I knew it had to suck moving from your state to a whole new one, trying to fit in with strangers.

He looked at me strangely, not sure whether to say hello or to nod. So he just stayed silent.

Things got awkward, so I decided to say something. "I-I'm Jane." I gave a fake smile again.

The same expressionless eyes stared back at me.

_Wow, _I thought. _Pretty green eyes. _

__He looked like a stray cat, with his long black hair and emerald green eyes. I hadn't noticed until now how attractive he actually was. _God damn, he was hot. _

"I'm Jeff." he said plainly, tapping his pencil on his desk.

"Well erm; if you need anything I'm here." I gleamed at him once more and turned on my heels, walking back to my desk.

~•~

"Hey, what the hell?!" Liu said, clearly pissed off. I watched from my window how Randy acted like the typical asshole he was.

"If you don't want your ass handed to you, ya better pay up. The fee isn't going to pay itself." Randy smirked as he took Liu's wallet.

Thats when Jeff had stood up.

_No. Sit down Jeff_!

"Give my brother's wallet back or else." His voice was firm but threatening.

"Or else wha-"

Jeff popped Randy good in the nose, bringing him down unto the ground. I cringed as I saw every punch Jeff threw. Then I noticed something.

Jeff was smiling as he took once of Randy's sidekicks and stabbed him in the arm.

~•~

_What the hell is wrong with you, fucking freak. _

I looked over to Jeff who sat behind my row. He'd been wearing that freakish smile all day, as if he was actually happy. It made me feel uneasy, I knew I had to stop staring at him before he noticed me. He'd think i probably like him or something.

I bit my lower lip and his eyes caught mine.

My face flushed red as I quickly looked back down my notes.

~•~

Jeff ran out of the house, yelling after the cops who dragged away his brother.

"What are you doing?! LIU TELL THEM I DID IT!" He said between tears.

I felt pity for him as the cop car drove away. I saw him sit down and sob. But hell, I couldn't be in his shoes right now. I fought the urge to run outside and comfort him. No way, after he caught me staring at him.

~•~

"I think we have unfinished business, punk." Randy and his two personal monkeys approached Jeff.

"God damn it Randy! Go away!" I whispered in frustration. I knew things weren't going to look pretty soon, so I began searching for my dads cellphone.

Soon enough, punches were being thrown, as blood was splattered over everyone's knuckles.

~•~

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Memories Pt2

_Madness_

**Chapter 2: Memories **

_Continued~_

Soon enough, the smell of fire evaporated from the neighbor's house. Screw the phone, I need to go! As ran as fast as my legs could carry me and jumped the stairs, nearly breaking my neck on the way down. I looked around for anything. On my counter sat a bucket.

I grabbed it and slammed it into the sink, turned the water and impatiently watched the drips fall in. I glanced outside and saw blood stains on the concrete and heard screaming. Good lord this was hell on earth. Screw this too.

My head went left and right till hit it me.

_The fire extinguisher._

Forgetting the water and letting it spill on the floor, I ran outside to my garage and saw the big red bottle. I unhooked it and ran over to the neighbor's backyard. God I hope no one is _dead yet. _I stopped dead on my tracks, trembling. What I saw gave me no words. Nothing was as terrifying as this.

Jeff laid beaten and bruised on the floor, helpless. My eyes felt heavy and my head pounded. A loud beeping noise rang in my ears and I feel to the ground as darkness swallowed me whole.

My head kept pounding as I sat up from a bed. My mom and dad looked over to me and tears dimmed the brightness of my mother's blue eyes, the eyes she gave me.

"M-Mom?" I stuttered.

"Hey, you just woke up. Lay down and rest, it's not good for you to do any sudden movement." A nurse put me back down. She had one of those bitchy faces, as if she didn't want to be here. Okay nurse, you think I want to be here too?

"Jane!" my mom got up from her seat and nearly pushed the nurse out of the way. Mom gave me a bear hug. I embraced it more than ever before, taking in my mother's sweet scent. My eyes became blurry as my own salty tears ran down my face.

"Mom, w-what happened? Is Jeff okay? Is anyone else hurt? Did Rand-"

"Shhh" My mom cut me off. I had so many questions that needed answers, and _now. _

"Honey, you're fine. Thank _god. _You could've been hurt!" My dad budged in.

"I know, I know."

"Ma'am, the victim's parents are here to speak with you." the nurse interrupted.

My mom dried up her tears and smiled at me. She planted a heartwarming kiss and left the room, with my dad behind her.

I was left alone with the bitchy-faced nurse.

"Is the kid alright? You know; the one that got burned?" I asked desperately.

She frowned, "Why, is he your boyfriend of something?"

Heat ran up my face and left me speechless. I probably looked like a tomato, or that fire extinguisher.

"N-No! I'm just asking! Why? Can't I care for someone's wellbeing?!" My temper snapped.

"Calm down. He's fine. He was close to having third degree burns, but he'll be okay."

I settled back in the bed and heard my monitor's beep.

"Sure! It's a dinner then!" I heard a woman say from the other side of the door. My parents said goodbyes and came in.

"What was that all about?" I asked at them.

"Honey, we were invited to a dinner over Jeff's house. We'll go as soon as his bandages get removed and get our free food~" my mom smiled. Great, I'm going to have to see Liu. Why are my friends so stupid? I would never like-like Liu.

"Mmm-okay" I said unsure. I was actually sort of nervous. Would Jeff look the same?

_Today's the day._

I sighed as I looked out of my bedroom window. As I was about to turn and get dressed, their car caught my eye. I squint my eyes to get a better look. The black, fancy car pulled up to their driveway. Jeff's mom, dad, and then his brother stepped out. Then he himself stepped out. My face went pale, and for a split second; I couldn't breathe. Jeff's eyes looked directly into my soul.

That same heavy, dreaded cape fell over me and I collapsed to the ground.

I woke up in my bed and wiped my eyes. Glancing at the clock, I noticed the time.

_9:45p.m_

All I could think why I was here was:

_My parents found me unconscious on the floor, laid me on my bed and went ahead to the dinner without me. _

Sounds legit.

I wonder if they're still there. I peeked through my curtain. There was darkness in their house. Why? I looked at the second story window and saw a dark figure, with a ghoulish smile and skin as pale as the moon that was out in the sky. His hair was jet black and long, falling on his shoulders.

I knew it. I fucking knew it. That freak! _What has he done?!_

My knees felt like they were about to give up on me. Not today, brain. I ran to my kitchen and dialed 911, till I noticed the lines were disconnected. _Damn it! _All I have left is to go and hand Jeff's ass back to him. I can't run or hide; he'll just come and put an end to me.

I opened the kitchen drawer with force, and grabbed the biggest knife in the house. After grabbing my Converse, I marched over to the other side of the street. Every step I took, my heart pounded faster and faster. _No turning back now._

I barged into the house and felt a wet cloth over my mouth.

He smiled at me, and I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Seduction

_Madness_

**Chapter 3: Seduction**

It hurts too much to finish. I am sure you know how it continues right? Because this story hasn't _ended yet. _And I'll make sure I get my happy ending. The moonlight kisses my pale skin and caresses it, like my mother. She'd always had that dark, long hair with the ghostly beautiful skin. My father, on the other hand, was a tall blonde-haired man, a good man. He'd always care and do anything for a friend.

Honestly, I was never like my mother or father. I was that strange kid every parent didn't want to have. I was troubled, weird, and shameful. I was always an outsider, from a toddler I used to see every girl play dress-up, or play with their Barbies. I'd always manage to burn off my doll's hair or twist its legs off. But my parents learned to love me, and all of my imperfections.

I only have one purpose, and that is to get my sweet revenge. That is all I want. All I will ever need.

I tucked in bed, ready to _go to_ _sleep._

**JEFF'S POV**

_9:45 P.M_

"Please…" she said between whimpers. "I have three kids!"

I let out a guffaw, which horrified her and made her scrunch up into a ball in the corner of the room.

"How pathetic." I played my blade.

"Using your kids as an excuse…your _dead _kids, that is." Her bloodshot eyes gave me a look, one that only a mother could give.

"W-what?!" I watched carefully as her soul brake and shatter into a million pieces. I could never get tired of the pain these bitches go through. It was like my fuel to go on. I laughed at her face full of agony. I raised my knife, watching her roll into a ball and scream. With an inhumanly force, I gripped her neck with my cold long fingers and started stabbing her repeatedly, feeling the knife puncture her organs and cause internal and external bleeding. My smile spread from the corners of my mouth to my ears. Her eyelids drooped and her body became lighter as she lost more and more blood by the second.

"_Shhhh…" _I cooed.

"_Go to sleep." _

She obeyed and closed her eyes. People always describe someone's death as if they looked like they were sleeping. I think that is very true. The red blanket covered over her body protectively, just like a mother.

I scratched my head for a second and thought, _she has three kids? _I only killed two. _Fucktastic. _I didn't check the bottom floor, so I suppose that's where the kid is. I flew down the stairs before it woke up, I don't want to make it any messier than what it already is. The stairs went on forever, and finally, I touched the ground. A hall stretched for a mile, and at the end of it, a single door waited for me. I ran past all the family portraits, Gramamies, Granpapies, Daddies, Mommies, etc., etc., etc. I finally reached the door, and turned the knob.

Inside was a typical teenage girl's bedroom. Posters of shitty bands, make-up here and there, sandals, nail polish, and you know, more gross shit. I wanted to puke right there. I looked over to a queen bed adorned with pink sheets.

A small figure slept quietly and soundly.

_Sleep._

_Sleep is the only time you escape the nightmares of the real world and emerge into a new one. Sleep is something everyone deserves. They escape the sins and evil and pain the world might bring upon them. Sleep is a beautiful thing._

A light chuckle snapped me from my thoughts. I frowned and watched the figure sit up.

A girl with pale white skin and eyes darker than black stared back at me with a smile of melancholy that made a shiver run up my spine as I realized who she was.

"Jeff…" her cold soft voice began to say. I put my hand on my knife, ready to slice this bitch.

"Do you know how long it's been?" her voice was calm and steady, which frightened me a little. I stood silent, searching for words.

"It's been _four _years Jeff. _**Four fucking years**_ searching for you." Jane's voice started rising as she was. She threw the blanket off of her and stood up firmly. My mother's pearls clung on her neck and contrasted against the jet black dress that looked like it was made just for her. Her body was slim and her hips met a curve that made me quiver.

"J-Jane…" I started to say. She tilted her head back, giving me a throaty laugh. Her long, raven black hair fell over her shoulders as she laughed at me.

"Jeff, no matter how menacing or maniacal you pretend to be, you're just a male; in need of his sexual desires." She strolled over to me, her black heels clicking softly on the floor. I gulped and shook my head, taking out my knife.

"Get any closer bitch and I'll slice you to bits." I threatened. She didn't show any fear or remorse like I had expected.

"Guess what Jeff?" She reached into her stockings that hugged her long legs and took out a familiar knife.

"I have one too."

I felt like I couldn't move, like my feet were glued to the floor. _What the hell is she trying to do to me? _I wouldn't think she would want to seduce me after what I have done to her parents. _No. It has to be something else. _

_She wants something from me. _

Her cold eyes met mine as her face was inches away from mine. I could almost feel her breath on me. My grip on my knife was still tight as I raised it, trying to back her off. Instead, she closed her eyes, and took a lick of my blade. Her eyes opened as she licked the blood off of her lips seductively.

"_Mmm…that was delicious." _She cooed.

Not knowing how to react, I backed off to the corner and rolled into a ball.

"What do you want?! What are you trying to do to me?!" I yelled at her.

She smiled and said, "I want _**you **_Jeff. I want your _soul._"

Jane was making me weak. That was her plan. The slut thought my sexual desires were my weaknesses.

"Too bad whore." I swung at her without thinking. My blade did damage to her dress, but hardly any to her body. Now all I could see was a slight peep of her stomach.

"Come on son of a bitch, you can do better than that." She laughed and threw her knife. It caught my sweater's sleeve and tore a bit of my skin. I winced at the pain and withdrew the knife from my arm.

I charged at her with my blade and struck her shoulder. Jane stumbled and yelped, holding her wound.

I gave a husky laugh, watching her wince and using the wall for balance.

"Poor Jane…" I said in a deep, husky tone.

"Bitchin' and whinin' cause of her loss. Move on already slut. I did your parents a favor. I took away all the pain the world might've brought them. Is that not good enough? Do you want me to end it for you too? I'd be honored."

Her anger pulsed and gave off a deathly aura in the room. She stood up firmly. I could see her tears clearly now, running down her face. "I will put an end to **YOU **Jeff! I will fucking kill you!" she charged at me and took out another knife from her stocking. How many did she have?!

She stabbed my leg and I let out a cry of pain. "Not so fun isn't it?"

I fumed and threw her across the room, watching her back hit the wall with a huge force. She rolled over to her back and coughed up blood. Yet she managed to look up to me with such sadistic eyes and a malicious smile. Jane tenderly raised her arm and wiped the blood off of her lips.

I staggered over to her and picked her up from the floor and slammed her against the wall. Her hand reached over to her knife. The blade made its way from the collar of my undershirt to the end. She ripped open my shirt. I don't know why I felt exposed. I guess it's because no woman has ever done that to me. I let her go and she hit to floor, smirking still.

A light gash was going to leave a scar for sure. "What's wrong Jeff?" she smirked.

We both stared at each other in silence.

"Don't tell me…" a smile hid in her tone.

_Don't._

"You're still a _virgin_, aren't you?" Now she let out a guffaw that bounced off of the walls.

Her laugh ended abruptly and quietly. "Don't worry Jeff. You're not the only pure child in the room either."

"W-what? How are you still a virgin?! You're a hot piece of…" I shut myself up after I realized what I had just almost said.

She laughed and looked up to me. "To touch me up like that comes with a price no man can pay, Jeff." She walked out of the room as I followed up behind her like a lost dog.

"Well I've never been interested in sex or any of that. I'm trying to make fewer humans not _more_." I argued.

"Jeff" she turned into the kitchen and looked into the cabinets. "Have you ever heard of _safe sex?_"

"Like what? Using a helmet?" I responded.

She laughed, not like the previous crazy laughs that made me want to cut out her vocal chords, but an honest laugh.

"Oh man." She took out a bottle of wine and poured into two glasses. She handed a glass to me. I grabbed it cautiously, wondering why her mood of killing me suddenly turned into something totally different.

"You're funny." We sipped the wine.

It wasn't long before I realized she had put some type of pill in my drink. By then it was too late. I had already hit the floor.

_TBC…_

_TEHEEHEHEH. I like this chapter. I wonder what Jane will do to Jeff? o.O next time muchachos!~_

**CREDIT FOR INSPIRTATION ON SEDUCTION TO: baren777 on DEVIANTART! Because I'm not original D':**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

Chapter 4: _Tangled_

**Jane's POV:**

"Rise and shine, Jeffy." I slapped his cheeks. His facial features scrunched up and the sunlight burned his eyes. I studied him closely, watching his every move. His muscles twitched under the rope he was tied in. Jeff was completely shirtless now, and I had a good view of the outlines of his chest, arms, abs, etc. All that killing must've been a hell of a good exercise because he was _mmm. _

_Get it together, Jane. You're here to kill him not eat him._

He blinked, recovering his vision. As he looked around, I glanced at his abs another time. "What the hell are you doing?" Jeff stared at me with a blank expression. I expected him to yell or start beating the chair. Wow. He is so unpredictable.

"What does it look like?" I snapped.

"It looks like you're acting a little kinky and this is another part of your seduction act." He plainly said.

Hooooly lord. I probably looked like a tomato. My face was flushed in pure redness I couldn't even speak. All I let out of my mouth was a tiny squeak. He smirked, lifting up his Chelsea smile scars that made him look like the Cheserie cat.

"If so – continue. I'm loving those little leggings of yours." He bit his lower lip. I mentally slapped myself for wearing these.

"S-shut the hell up!" I yelled, sounding angrier than I really was.

He chuckled deeply, and sighed. "I am waiting…"

I grunted in frustration and walked over to him and slashed his arm. Jeff yelped in pain and kicked me back to the floor.

"That's what you get for acting stupid." I cleaned his shoes mark off of my dress.

"That's what _you _get for trying to kill me." He replied. _**Then **_he started beating the chair and jumping around. I sat on the bed and watched him with amusement. What an idiot.

"I should just kill you right now and get it over with." I played with my dress.

"Jane, untie me." He said in a dark voice.

"No." I shook my head.

"Jane-"

"No."

Jeff closed his eyes and exploded. The rope ripped of the chair and slipped off his god-like body like a snake. He stood up and balled his fists, fuming. _I am in deep shit._

"You should've listened to me." His eyes were cold. _Really?! You don't say!_

"I don't have to listen to you." I spat back. He growled and pinned me to the wall. My body tensed up and my heart started racing. I reached for my knife in my stocking but realized it was across the room, where Jeff threw it after I slashed him.

"Let me go before I kill you with my bare hands!" I barked. He laughed and I just watched as his cheek wounds opened again. _Ouch. Doesn't that hurt? _

"You really shouldn't mess with me Jane. You haven't realized how dangerous I am, have you? I'm not some joke…" his grip tightened on my arms and I yelped in pain. Jeff's eyes became dark, and I knew he was completely different. He would kill me now if I did something stupid.

"Jeff let…let me go…" his grip was going to leave a bruise for sure.  
He dropped me to the floor and bent down near my face as I rubbed my arms. "Be a good girl and you're not going to be hurt." He gave me a lopsided grin.

I glanced at my arms and saw redness. Great.

"Anyway – where have you been staying lately?" He picked at his wound.

"The streets, where else would I stay?"

He shrugged. "I don't know; a pimp house?"

I gave him death glare. If looks could kill…

Certainly his could. He was drop dead gorgeous. He wasn't as bad as people on the streets described him. They thought he was some type of monster, not human, like a nightmare. Yeah, he cut himself a smile; yes it was creepy, but nothing horrific. He burned off his eyelashes, which was stupid as hell. They eventually grew back though. His skin was pale, just like mine, and very…attractive. And his facial features; he looked like an angel…from hell. They say the devil was a beautiful, nothing like you'd ever see in your life. He was in fact God's favorite anyway. Still, he was deceiving. You never know if he's walking among us today.

Jeff's body though; don't get me started. That V that slid down his slim, tall, sexy body and into his pants…

"Clean up your drool." His voice snapped me from my thoughts as he threw his sweater over his shoulder.

I ran my fingers by my mouth just to be safe. "Asshole." I muttered under my breath.

I got up from the floor and walked back to the kitchen, looking for something the family might've had that I could eat. I noticed the bodies were starting to stink up the house.

I peered into the fridge and found a pint of ice cream._ Yess!_ I didn't even check for anything else I could eat. I snatched it out of the fridge, grabbed a spoon and started eating the strawberry-flavoured goodness and sat down. I looked around as my legs swung back and forth on the stool. My eye caught a box of cones and I bee-lined my way to it. I filled it up with a story of ice cream and started licking it. _Oh god this is awesome. _I sat back down and watched Jeff walk in. He still hadn't put his sweater on. That's pretty much all he had now. Forget his shirt, it was shreds now because of me. He strolled around and glanced at me. Jeff watched the ice cream and walked over slowly, like a tiger hunting its prey. I watched him also, wondering what the hell he wants with my ice cream.

"Give me it." He ordered.

"Fuck you." I took a lick of my ice cream.

His face neared by my ice cream and looked into my eyes. He started licking it and I started melting. His tongue ran over his lips. Those lips…

I shook my head and smashed the ice cream into his chest. He shivered and frowned. "What the hell?"

Both of our heads snapped to the door. The sound of police sirens came in from the distance and started getting louder and louder. That only meant one thing; there's someone in the house and the cops are getting nearer.

His expression went blank as sudden realization fell over him. "Shiiiit."

**TBC…**

**AUTHOR:**_ . NUU this was such a short chapter. –troll face- CLIFFHANGER! YOU MAD BRO? Shoutout to the anon VK c: she encouraged me to keep writingggg~ thank you so much and please keep commenting. I'll see you guys till the next chapter!_

_Tata~_

_-Liz_


	5. Chapter 5: Runaway Criminals

xoIceColdQueenxo

Chapter 5: Roomies.

Author's Note: _wow guys o-o I love you all :D I was actually gunna abandon the story, but I saw that a lot a people came in and actually quite enjoyed the last chapter ^v^ I love you all bubbyes ;O 3 ! please, the only reason I write is to enjoy myself & of course, to see others enjoy my work :D continue commenting, as of course, gives me the joy of writing more for you guys ^v^ 3 thank you all so much! _

_~Lizz, Rizz & Kat (my three personalities btw XD)_

"Wait…what do you mean by '_shit'_?!" I pierced into his eyes. He gulped and shook his head then looked back at me, as if he was thinking.

"No time." He swung me by my wrist and ran for the back door like an ape.

"Wait wha-?! What are you doing?!" I winced under his grip. _That's going to leave a bruise. _Jeff was a far better runner than I. It hurt trying to keep up at his speed. We snaked our way between and behind houses as the police sirens faded.

I realized trees and more trees started surrounding us till' the point I couldn't even see the sky anymore.

_He led me into the woods._

Yet we kept running. Er…he did. I was being dragged. The way Jeff ran seemed as if he was running at the speed of light. He was concentrated, and I noticed that he was taking me somewhere. _Well…no shit. _But…he had a specific and exact location.

I winced as he tugged my arm, looked back at me and growled. My eyes darkened as he had just realized the wounds he had given me.

Through the thickness of trees and bushes, I could make out a small house in the distance that seemed as if we could keep running forever & never reach.

"Could you be a little bit fasterdamn it?!" Jeff yanked me forward, almost making me collapse into the soil. I yelped as the cuts on my shoulder tore even more.

"I would if you could be a little bit gentler with those stabs." I said sarcastically, growling in pain.

"Oh sure. Just remind me the next time."

"Screw you."

We ran, hand in hand, past the trees, hearing the leaves underneath my feet. I could feel the winter approaching as I shivered. Pulling my jacket closer to my chest, I couldn't help but notice that we had arrived.

The cabin was small, about the size to fit a regular family of four. It seemed very vintage, as if it was left and never touched again. Spider webs, broken windows, weather-worn wood, dark aura, _this might be the new Hell._

I sighed.

"Are you fucking stupid?" tearing away at his grip.

"What?" Jeff frowned.

"We're barely two miles away from the crime scene; you don't think they'll ever look here?" I felt as if air was limited to me. I bent down to catch my breath.

"Of course they will. But I know this house inside out. They won't look somewhere that doesn't exist."

Blinking, I followed behind his footsteps as we made our way inside.

Darkness swallowed our bodies, shutting out the daylight.

I could hear the demons climbing up the walls, hissing and laughing, screaming out the names of my dead.

_Jane._

Old blood pouring out on me, hands dragging me down through the floor, taking me down into the nostalgic flames of a Hell I've been through before.

_Jane._

My voice trapped in my throat, too afraid to scream back at my own demons.

_Jane._

I sunk deeper and deeper, reaching out my arms to the heaven that was so far away.

_"JANE!" _Jeff shook me, with worry sprawled across his face. I still wonder how his facial features allow him to project emotions.

I blinked. "W-what? What is it?"

He stood back, his eyebrows curling up, creating a frown. "Are you okay? You kinda weren't _here _for a second..."

"Yeah…yes, I am."

I wasn't even sure myself. He looked at me in the eyes sternly before turning around and continued leading me into the dark.

(_sorry this chapter is so short. i'll be working on the next one tonight. thank you babies 3 !"_


End file.
